Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Peach Version)
(Zelda then concentrated her broomstick, but it wouldn’t budge. She slaps it, only to send her flying into a tree’s canopy, much to the discomfort of Peach’s group and Popple and the Fearsome Four’s mocking laughter. Recovering, Zelda got angry) Zelda: I know I did it before! Quackerjack: (Sneeringly) And we happen to know how witches fly on broomsticks. Popple: (Sneeringly) That's right, see? Liquidator: (Chuckling sneeringly) And seeing a bunch of misfits like you guys messing up their magic and flying skills, that’s a hoot! (Popple and the Fearsome Four laughed at them again. Peach’s group glared at them and Zelda tried again) Zelda: We’ll prove you jerks wrong! I may have flown on a broomstick in enclosed spaces, but I can fly! (She suddenly zipped out of the tree on her broomstick and crashed right into a pond, making Popple and the Fearsome Four laugh at them again) Popple: (Laughing sneeringly) That was priceless! Quackerjack: (Laughing) You call that flying? It’s more like falling, with style! (They laughed some more until they composed themselves. Peach’s group helped Zelda out of the pond and after Zelda magically dried herself off, they began to ponder) Peach: We had no idea we had magic of our own. Zelda and Daisy: Yeah. (Peach’s group then turned to Popple and the Fearsome Four in calm snobbishness and spoke up) Peach: Well, since you know magic and flying.... Daisy: Allegedly…. Popple: We do know. Megavolt: We just ain’t helping you. Luigi: I sense they’re right from their minds, unfortunately. Daisy: Fine. Peach: If you won’t teach us, we’ll teach ourselves. (A short pause, then Popple and the Fearsome Four laughed at them again, much to the group’s chagrin) Knuckles: What’s so funny?! Vector: We can do it! Link: We'll just keep trying and trying until we get it right! (After laughing, Popple asked his group) Popple: Did you ever see a misfit fly? Liquidator: Well, I’ve seen a horsefly. Quackerjack: I’ve seen a dragonfly. Megavolt: (Laughing) I’ve seen a housefly. (They laughed a little) Popple: Well, I’ve seen it all, too. (He begins singing) Popple: I’ve seen a peanut stand Heard a rubber band I’ve seen a needle That winked its eye But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly Bushroot: (Playfully) What’d you say, Popple? Popple: I said when I see a misfit fly. (He puts his arms around Peach and Daisy, much to their annoyance, and then they pushed his arms away, but he didn't care) Popple: I’ve seen a front porch swing Heard a diamond ring I’ve seen a polka-dot Railroad tie But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly (Quackerjack then scatted with Mr. Banana Brain) Megavolt: I saw a clothes horse Rear up and buck And then they tell me That a man made a vegetable truck Bushroot: I didn’t see that I only heard But just to be sociable I’ll take your word Megavolt: I heard a fireside chat Liquidator: I saw a baseball bat Quackerjack: And I just laughed Until I thought I’d die (Popple then grabbed Zelda’s face by her cheeks teasingly, much to her annoyance, and she freed herself) Popple: But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly (Quackerjack then scatted some more with Mr. Banana Brain) Popple and Fearsome Four: But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit flyyyyyyy Liquidator: With the wind (Peach’s group slowly got agitated and angry, with Peach’s anger reaching a boiling point) Popple and Fearsome Four: When I see a misfit fly (They then ended their song with mocking laughter, agitating Peach’s group even more. Finally snapping, Peach stormed up to them a bit and screamed at them while the group watched in silence and anger, agreeing with Peach going up to them to tell them off) Peach: STOP IT!!!! THAT’S ENOUGH!!!! (Popple and the Fearsome Four composed themselves and stopped laughing upon hearing her shout) Popple: Well, well, well. Looks like a wittle lady wants to lecture us. Megavolt: Yeah. Lecture us. (He chuckles a little) Quackerjack: Go ahead, wittle lady. Popple: Preach us. Peach: Gladly. (She then spoke up in anger) Peach: You five ought to be ashamed of yourselves! A group of hypocritical misfits like you, picking on travelers without even realizing their sad background that might be similar to yours! (Popple and the Fearsome Four’s smirks suddenly slowly turned to confusion and they stayed silent and listened after looking at each other in confusion) Peach: Imagine what it’s like to be away from your loved ones, especially when you were little! And having no love towards you, you con people, making you think it’s a cry for help, and it’s not! Especially with nobody to kiss you, love you, and hug you like that! (Popple and the Fearsome Four’s confusion slowly turned to silent interest and continued to listen) Peach: How would you like it if someone conned you, and are alone? In this weird, yet beautiful world different from your own, or stuck up in a tower? Why do I ask you?! Why?! (She points at her friends, who glared in agreement with her) Peach: Just because we’re misfits and amateurs on magic and flying and having dreams of our own such as wanting a brain, a heart, or courage, doesn’t mean we can be laughing stocks for trying! (She then points at a glaring Zelda) Peach: And she’s been stuck in a tower she lived in for thirteen years, never allowed to go outside by her mother! And she wanted to see floating lanterns on her birthday tomorrow in Emerald City! (Popple and the Fearsome Four slowly became sad and for the first time ever, guilty. Even a saddened Popple, started to shed tears of sadness and guilt with his arms crossed and leaning against a tree) Peach: And to top it all off, her mother even tried to scare her into staying in the tower by telling her the outside world is evil and dangerous! (On “Evil and dangerous,” Quackerjack sadly and guiltily winced at those hurtful words) Peach: And now we’re trying to help each other accomplish our dreams! And what do you do?! Pick on us, steal from us blindly, and treat us like dirt! (Noticing Popple and the Fearsome Four’s saddened and guilty looks as they shed tears and comfort each other, Peach and her group remained angry, thinking they’re faking it) Peach: You know what? What’s the point of this lecture? You’re faking. And you know what? Go ahead. Pick on us! Steal from us! Laugh at us! Go ahead! Don’t help us learn magic and flying! I don’t care! (She scoffs and went back to the others) Peach: Shall we? (They start to walk away back towards the Yellow Brick Road. After wiping their tears away, Popple and the Fearsome Four’s sadness and guilt turned to calm, yet sad, apologetic looks after looking at each other, wishing they could do something to make up for their cruelty, and then Popple called out to them, but in a nice, apologetic way) Popple: Hey! Wait a minute! (The group stopped in confusion) Popple: Don’t go! (He runs up to Peach and Zelda with a sad apologetic look) Popple: We’re very sorry, we had no idea she and you guys had it rough, see? (Peach and Zelda just glared and tried to walk away) Peach: Fake flattery won’t get you anywhere! Zelda: You’ve caused enough damage already! (But Popple stopped them and their group) Popple: But we mean it this time! (He turned to his friends for support with a smile) Popple: Right, guys? (The Fearsome Four ran up to them with smiles as they agreed and apologized) Popple: Well, your witch friend here may be a witchling, which is a witch-in-training, but like you guys said, just keep on trying until you get it right. Bushroot: And we’ll help you out. Megavolt: For real this time. Quackerjack: (Excitedly) Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! (Pulls out Mr. Banana Brain and speaks through him) That's a fact, jack. Liquidator: Honest to the Almighty. (Popple then turned to Luigi) Popple: Go ahead and read our minds. We’re being honest. (Luigi sighed in defeat and placed his hand on his forehead and after a short pause, he smiled) Luigi: Wow, you’re all telling the truth. (Surprised, Peach’s group got impressed as Luigi removed his hand from Popple’s forehead) Peach’s group: Wow…. Popple: So, what do ya say? Let us teach you. We promise we won’t let you down. (He winks at them. Thinking it over, now that they know they’re now honest and apologetic, Peach’s group gave in with smiles) Zelda: Okay. Teach away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies